


Is this more than what you bargained for?

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT characters, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slight OOC, Unrequited Love, non Canon, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: Mathias can’t help but wonder how many other people Flynn is seeing.While the ache in his heart grows, he’s reminded of his past love.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Is this more than what you bargained for? 

Mathias watched silently, as Flynn finished lacing his boots.  
Every night they spent together it was the very same. Chat for a bit, end up in bed, and then Flynn leaves.  
Under normal circumstances that would be more than fine with the reserved spymaster. 

Flings and one night stands we’re not something he was unaccustomed to. Especially with his line of work, you don’t make attachments. However he’d gone and done the very thing you don’t do. He made a friendship with this man, and even worse he’d caught feelings. 

Mathias sighed quietly, still silently watching the other as he finished gathering himself. Who in turn made his way to the door.  
Every time ended the same.  
Every time Flynn’s leaving made his heart clench in ways it hadn’t for, years. 

“You know… you could stay. I am not expected back until midday tomorrow.” Mathias spoke, keeping his tone even as to not give away any of his inner thoughts. ‘Keep a wall up at all times, do not let anyone know what you're thinking.’ Another trait he can feel himself failing at with Flynn.  
The hand on the handle stilled, stopping the ex pirate in his tracks for a moment, he glanced back at the spymaster.

A twinge of hope shot through Mathias’s heart. 

Seemingly mauling it over before shaking his head Flynn returned his hand to its original task, opening the door. “Sorry Mattie, got places to be. People to see. You know the drill! See you when I see you. ” Flynn’s voice carried with a light cheer. 

Hope dashed, Mathias absently nodded. 

With that he was gone, the door shut, leaving Mathias momentarily stunned staring at the door. A few ticks of the clock passed before the spymaster let out a groan and fell back onto the bed, one hand holding his temple.

This time was no different than the others.  
Only this time, he tried to get him to stay.  
Letting sleep take over, Mathias tried his best to ignore just how empty the bed felt


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day he leaves for Stormwind, he leaves part of his heart.

Chapter 2 

Morning came sooner than the spymaster had liked, the sun drifting in through pulled curtain blinds waking him. Rolling on his side, Mathias took note of how cold the other side of the bed felt and just how disgusting the flip of his stomach made him feel over that thought.   
Distracting himself by glancing at his clock he noted the time was still early in the morning. He wasn’t expected back at stormwind until midday. 

Groaning quietly in annoyance the man set to get ready for the day, Pulling on his full set of leather armor, taking the necessary time to tie and strap what needed tied and strapped. Finishing with slipping the many daggers into their places on his person.  
Finally he set out the same door Flynn went through last night. With no true destination he set out to roam the bustling city. Hoping to not run into one, ex pirate.

——-  
The streets of Boralus were busy as ever, littered with locals, adventures, and tourists. Constantly moving out of people's paths but absentmindedly Mathias made his way to the Redemption to see if any work was to be finished before his departure. 

In the mindless haze, he almost missed the voice that carried out over the rest of the crowd. “Shaw! Wait up!”  
Turning on his heels, Mathias’s eyes widened slightly at the sight of Flynn pushing through the crowd to him. Crossing his arms he waited for the other man to make his way, even despite the annoying feeling he felt in his gut over last night. 

“Hey Mattie! What’s the agenda for today? Flynn’s smile spread over his face as he looked at the spy.  
It hurt how much he liked that smile.

“I have nothing set as of yet, I depart at the next docking to stormwind.” Shaw spoke skeptically.  
“Oh perfect! Then how about we..” Before the brunette could finish, a young barmaid with deep red-brown curly hair ran to his side.  
“Flynn, Flynn! I missed you so much, where were you last night?” The girl went on to ramble, with Flynn trying to get an answer or word in. She was all over him, and Flynn’s hands were on her shoulders at a weak attempt to keep her away.

Shaw stood watching for a moment before his heart twisted unpleasantly. Turning on his heels and disappearing into the crowd unnoticed by the captain. Hoping he would remain so.

When Flynn finally was able to direct the girl away, he turned back to where Shaw had been, to be greeted by a marketsman pulling a cart of fruit.   
“Well, bugger. Guess I’ll get him next time.”   
The captain made his way through the crowded streets, hoping to run into the spymaster once more. 

——  
As luck would have it, Flynn and Mathias did bump into each other, repeatedly throughout the remainder of time the spymaster had. However it would seem luck wasn’t fully on Flynns side, as every time he tried to get Shaw’s attention, something or someone would take his concentration, and then the red head was gone once more, into the sea of people.   
“Damn it all!” The captain muttered in frustration.

When midday hit the ship the stormwind docked and Shaw quickly stepped on board. Slowly busying himself with helping the crew men. The day so far had been tiring. Running into Flynn repeatedly had its toll. Each time he had been taken away by some good looking individual and each time he remembered Flynns parting words from the night before. 

“People to see.”   
Shaw couldn’t help but wonder how many people Flynn was currently, seeing.   
Expecting the ship to take off soon, Mathias absently in thought walked the length of the ship. 

What he wasn’t expecting, was to see Flynn, running down the doc, out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully to watch, Shaw saw Flynn almost trip over his long coat. “SHAW!” Flynn yelled as he scrambled to the edge of the doc, arms waving above his head as he stared up at the area Mathias had been standing.

Momentarily stunned by what he’d just watched, Shaw shook himself out of the slight stunned state, proceeding to walk to the edge of the boat to look over at Flynn. Hands gripping the wooden wall in front of him.  
“Flynn?” The confusion evident in his voice, laced with strain over what his heart felt, seeing him here. 

“Leaving without a goodbye are ya?” Flynn called up at the spy.  
A growing grin spreading over his face. 

“Business calls, Flynn.” The red head responded, keeping his confusion masked, arms folding over his chest.

“Aye, it always is with you isn’t it?” The brunette chuckled before another smile spread. “Let me know when you’re back in town will ya Matty?”

Shaw sighed to himself. The ship was about to set sail. Turning away for a moment to signal for a minute longer with the captain on the doc.  
“I’ll see what I can do, Captain. We’re leaving now however.”

“I’ll see you then Matty!” The Ex pirate yelled.  
The ship set off, swaying gently to the waves.

The captain on the doc watched longingly as the redhead sailed away. 

The spymaster on the boat couldn’t help but feel himself be strung along.  
Only one other had made his heart race and hurt simultaneously like Flynn did. That time only ended in pure pain and heartache.

The difference being, Edwin never made him feel simply used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how long this fic will be, or how often I’ll post.  
> But I do have a vision for it, and I mean to see it through to the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw returns to Flynn, but it seems their communication is still lacking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is writing itself, I am but the puppet that hits the keys.

Chapter 3

Almost three weeks came and went stuck in Stormwind. Not that Shaw minded so much. Any reason to avoid returning to Boralus was a good one in his eyes.   
The constant workflow made for a poor distraction.  
The Spymaster's heart felt heavy with want and a stab of pain that seemed persistent to not leave.

Soon after the three weeks of peace we’re up, the King ordered for Shaw to make his way back to Kul Tiras, evidently a job was never fully done. The horde was infiltrating on the shore and he was needed there more then in the Eastern Kingdom. 

————  
An hour already spent in Kul Tiras and no sign of a certain hyperactive Captain. Shaw could decide if he should feel relieved or disappointed.   
Perhaps a mix of both. 

Work carried on as usual. A strategy was formed to push back the Horde off the border coast. The plan would be set in action gradually over the next few days. Shaw and Wyrmbane were set to oversee.

There had been no sign of Fairwind. 

Making his way back to the apartment the alliance rented out for his stay, Shaw took a stop a small shop, gathering a few weeks worth of necessities   
He hadn’t been expecting to see Brunette, and that on its own was the spymaster's downfall. Always expect the unexpected, after all. 

Off a short way Flynn walked locked arms with a short darker skinned girl. Her hair was a deep jet black, reminding Shaw of a raven.   
Taelia, he recalled, was her name. The spymaster watched as she leaned up to peck the Ex Pirate on the cheek before she ran off in the opposite direction.  
The captains smiled, as he watched the girl walk off.   
That smile only grew when he locked eyes with the Spy, quickly making his way over.

Mathias sighed at the way Flynns smile made his heart flutter.   
His smile brought on memories of a black haired ex engineer. They both smiled in such a way it lit up their eyes as well. All teeth and hardy laughter.

“Matty! I didn’t know you were back in town, mate! How’s it been in that stuffy city of yours?” The captain asked, stopping in front of the shorter man.

“I only just arrived a few hours ago, Captain and Stormwind is fine as ever. Thank you for asking.” Shaw spoke evenly, moving past the brunette to finish his walk to the small apartment. Flynn hot on his heels. 

“So, how long are you staying in town?” The captain questioned as he jogged up to walk in pace with the other man.  
“As long as I am required to be.”  
“Ah good, I’ll be seeing more of ya!” Flynn smirked, a cocky grin plastered over his features. 

Very reminiscent of another that riled Mathias up.   
Damnit if they couldn’t be any more similar. The spy thought angrily to himself.

“It would appear as though you will be. Now if you excuse me, I need to retire.” Taking out his keys, Shaw made to unlock the door, only to be stopped by a larger hand over his.  
Looking up to question the other, his breath stopped short as the ex pirate had learned into his personal space, inches from the spys ear.

“Awh, retire you say? Not gonna let me come in for a spell, eh matty?” Flynn's voice took on a lower tone as the hand not currently covering Mathias’s was placed on the small of the spy’s back.   
“Fairwind, I just got back here. I have a lot of work to do and I can not be distracted by your foolishness.”   
“Oh come on, love. We haven’t seen each other for weeks, I’ve missed ya.” The taller man used it to his advantage, pushing the other against his door, lifting his chin to meet chapped seawater kissed lips. 

Momentarily lost in the sudden kiss, the red head moaned quietly in the warmth and softness of the other man.   
Relazationion hit in the form of the captain's wandering hands, causing the spymaster to break the kiss abruptly.

“Fuck, Flynn!” He spat and glared up.  
“Awh come on matty, if you really want me to leave ya be, you know I will.” Flynn stopped talking, eyes meeting the spy’s own. A glint of mischief in his eyes.  
The red headed spymaster knew what he should do. Push the ex pirate off and slam the door in his face.   
Yet his mouth and body seemed to move in opposite directions of one another.  
“Fine.” He heard himself speak. 

The spy watched as the cocky grin grew into what looked like a genuine smile, before the mischievous grin returned and he was pushed through the now open apartment. The bags were forgotten and the door hastily locked. 

Shaw quickly found himself pushed onto the bed with an eager brunette on top of him. Kissing turns into heated touches, that then lead to the loss of clothing and into rushed needy movements between the two.   
——

Laying in the aftermath of their reunion Shaw’s heart aches once more as the ex pirate makes to get up from the bed.   
Of course he’d leave again. Shaw thought bitterly as he watched the other man fumble about the room. 

“Leaving again?” Shaw asked, willing the desperation he felt, deep, under his mask.  
Flynn looked back at the spymaster with a guarded smile. “Aye, I really should be going Matty.”

“Why?” Was all Shaw asked.   
“Why?” Flynn repeated momentarily stunned, shirt still clutched in his hands.

“Why should you go?” The red head encouraged, a raised eyebrow challenging the other. 

“I… Erm.” Flynn stuttered in his paused state, seemingly trying to think of a reason to go.  
Shaw’s face grows colder the longer Flynn takes to respond.  
“It’s fine, get out. I’m sure you have people to see after all.” The spy practically spat out.

“Matty… I…” Flynn started but was stopped by Mathias’s raised hand.  
“Don’t. Just get out.”

“Aye. Uh, see you around then?” Flynn quickly gathered himself and went to the door.   
A curt nod and icy glare was all he received in answer.  
The captain nodded in return, swallowing what he was about to say before leaving through the door once more. 

A few moments passed as Shaw listened to the heavy footsteps head away from the apartment. 

“Fuck it all!” Shaw half yelled, flinging a knife into the innocent wall opposite him.   
The red head let himself then fall back into the bed, already knowing sleep would not easily come to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hurt myself writing this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw wakes with painful memories of the past.  
> Flynn struggles with his feelings for the Spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only say, I’m sorry for how much this is hurting.

Chapter 4

The water below them rippled against the rocks. It splashed up in waves, spraying the two men sitting on the cliff with light droplets of water.   
Discard behind them lay food and drink.   
Abandoned in favor of the others embrace.

Breaking apart the two panted for breath, Edwins hand lightly caressing Shaw’s cheek.  
“Come with me, please.” Shaw’s eyes widened, they had this conversation before. It always ended the same. Regardless, Edwin continued.   
“Join the brotherhood Mathias. We won’t need to sneak around any longer. We’ll be together.” 

“Edwin… you know I can’t do that. I.. I can’t.” Shaw spoke in a pained whisper.   
Joining the brotherhood went against everything he thought was right. No matter how much he loved the man before him.

The hand on his face was quickly drawn away, and Edwins eyes darkened, face icing over. “Fine then, finish what you were ordered to do, Soymaster Shaw.” The Brotherhood leader spat out, 

“What?” The redhead choked out.   
“I know you were ordered to kill me. Finish me off if you won’t join my side.”

Shaw’s eyes widened in horror. He had hoped that information wouldn’t reach the others' knowledge.  
“I… I can’t. “

Scoffing the black haired man stood up.  
“You, spymaster Shaw, can’t kill a traitor?”   
“I….”  
“You're pathetic.”   
“I love you, Edwin. I can’t… I can’t kill you even if I don’t agree with what you’re doing.” Shaw’s chest ached. In the back of his mind he knew this wasn’t how this went. There was much more yelling, more blood. He himself gaining a dagger inches from his heart from the ex lover he had not wanted to kill. 

The scenery slowly shifted.   
The babbling brocks turned into wooden docs. The water grew more vast.  
Different sounds filled the air.   
And Edwin, slowly shifted into Flynn.   
“You don’t know the first thing about love, Shaw.” Flynn spoke with his own voice but not his words, rather Edwins' last before they had become true enemies.

Flynn then drew not his usual cutlass, but Edwins dagger and rushed towards the stunned spy.  
———  
Gasping awake, bolting upright in the small bed Shaw could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage. It was all just a nightmare. A memory mangled nightmare. 

Shakily taking a deep breath, the redhead looked around the room, low light streamed in through the curtains.  
Early morning.

Stiffly Shaw stood, the aches in his body protesting the action.   
What followed was the spymasters normal routine for getting ready then he departed the small apartment for an early morning walk. 

The sea breeze was heavy in the air.   
This early in the morning there weren’t many people bustling around, only the boat workers and fishermen seemed to be up at this hour. 

The red head continued his walk off to an area of the city that dips into the forest. He had found this area a few weeks after first arriving here.   
It seemed no one really populated it, save for the occasional fisherman.  
The spymaster sat down on the edge, boots grazing the water below.  
Kul Tiras really was a beautiful continent when it was quiet like this.   
———  
Flynn woke with a groan and a pounding headache. The previous night had ended in some extra drinking. Bringing a hand up to cover his face, the brunette rolled to the side. His mind wandering back to a certain redhead.   
The captain's eyebrows furrowed in thought as he remembered the look on the spymaster's face. Shaw had looked so hurt the last few times he’d left from their activities.

It’s true Flynn was starting to look at the spy differently.  
He had started to want to be around the man more.  
Wanting to see him laugh and smile more, to hear about his day, to learn more about the closed off spy.  
Flynn enjoyed the company.   
Plain and simple. 

When they had started falling into bed together, he expected it to go as usual.

The occasional one night stand, no feelings attached, and eventually that person would move on and leave entirely..   
No one ever stuck around the Ex Pirate to really let feelings grow on his end.  
This time around felt different.  
For one, Mathias hadn’t left after the first few nights spent together. He still hung around the captain, or really he allowed the captain to hang around.  
Secondly, the sex felt more meaningful it wasn’t a rush for pleasure.

The captain felt a want to be around the other man, felt more than what he felt for, say, Taelia.

Taelia! She could help sort out some of these confusing feelings and thoughts, maybe she could figure out why Shaw looked so upset too.

Quickly the captain haphazardly put on a set of day clothes, finished off by his large leather coat and out the door he went.  
——  
Early Morning in Boralus didn’t often find the brunette out and about. Typically choosing to wait for the sun to be higher in the sky and more people to be out and about.

On occasion though, he would go for early walks to clear his head.  
With Taelia’s work, she was always awake early in the day.   
Flynn set his pace to take the long way to his friends apartment. 

On the walk the ex pirates' mind began to roam once more.  
Thoughts of the red head floating about.   
Never had he been stuck thinking of someone this much. 

Without realizing it, Flynn had made his way to the area Taelia lived.   
There was a small area where the city dipped into the forest. It had been cleared out for a sitting ground to be used by fishermen.   
Hardly anyone used it however, since the fish seemed to neglect that particular spot for some unknown reason.  
Normally only one or two people would be found there.

However surprisingly, the very red headed spymaster who’d been plaguing the captain's thoughts was the only one sat there at the moment.   
His back was turned to the brunette as he sat on the edge letting his legs dangle off.  
The shorter man looked very lost in thought. 

Flynn watched him for a few minutes, looking over the way the man's jaw seemed to ease as the peaceful scenery. Noting how his armor glinted in the low morning light and how his hair wasn’t perfectly styled, seemingly the spy had recently gotten up.

Before he realized it, the brunette had begun walking in the direction of Shaw, rather than to Taelia’s nearby apartment.   
If this was a good idea, Flynn wasn’t sure, however not talking to the spy seemed the wrong choice.

“Mathias?” Flynn called out gently, a few paces behind so as to not startle the spy.   
The man in question turned quickly to look over, his face once again unreadable, his eyes however looked different, they seemed sad almost?  
That realization struck the captain momentarily.

“What is it Fairwind?” Shaw asked with a hint of impatience as he rose to stand and walk towards the other.   
“Aye, uh, I saw ya there and wanted to talk I suppose.” 

“About?” Shaw’s eyes guarded over.   
Back to short answers and me being called Fairwind, we’re back tracking. Flynn thought absentmindedly.  
“About last night, I think..” The brunette was cut off by the spy’s hand, like last night.   
“There is nothing to talk nor think about, please drop it.” 

“But I…”Flynn tried again but was stopped by the intense glare from the red head.  
Nodding with an uncomfortable gulp, Flynn rested a hand on the back of his neck.  
“Aye, alright. Uh, I’ll be going then, Taelia was expecting me anyway.” The brunette spoke, voice low in slight hurt and concentration. Promptly he turned and walked in the direction of his friend's apartment.

Completely missing the way Shaw’s guard crumbled slightly at the mention of Taelia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hurting myself writing this, please don’t hurt me!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn goes to his best friend for some help regarding feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter faught me to be written

Chapter 5

Flynn knocked urgently on his friend's door.   
He sighted pressing a hand to his temple as he waited for the girl to open up.   
The door opened seconds later. Revealing Taelia in light pink pajamas and her hair slightly askew. 

“Flynn?” The girl asked in confusion as her eyes widened upon seeing her friend.   
“I think I fucked up Tal.” Grumbled the brunette.   
The girl crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side questioningly.   
“I think I fucked up, but I don’t know how I fucked up, and now I just feel slimy, and I hope you can help me” The brunette started looking more and more disheveled with each part of his statement.

Taelia sighed, turning into her home to let the captain in.  
“Alright, first I’m gonna put a pot of coffee on then you can bleed your heart out, aye?” Flynn nodded as he discarded his coat over the back of a chair and let himself fall onto her couch heavily. 

Taelia set up the coffee pot, then disappeared into her room for a few moments, returning in more casual clothes. Her hair was still left a mess, but if you knew the girl, you’d know she only cares about her appearance when it’s important.

The dark haired girl grabbed coffee for the both of them, before sitting down beside Flynn.   
“Alright Love, what happened?” She asked softly, one hand cupping her coffee the other gently rubbing up and down his arm in an attempt to comfort.

“Alright so, Mathias and I’ve been hooking up on the occasion right?”  
Taelia nodded, sipping her coffee. Her friend had on many a times told her of their activities.   
“So the last few times I’ve left for the night, matty seemed straight up hurt, and I’m not sure why. He doesn't give me impression of a post sex cuddled ya know?” Flynn took a chug of his coffee, wincing at how hot it was running down his throat.  
“Anyway I saw him this morning and I went to talk and apologize for whatever I did, but he wouldn’t have it. Got right pissed at me telling me to drop it. So I did and I came here. Was already gonna come here but ya know.”

Taelia had to resist the strong overpowering urge to face palm at her best friend's utter stupidity.   
“Alright, I’m not too sure where to start here Flynn. First I suppose, did you ever think to maybe talk to Mathias before leaving for the night?”

The brunette sat in thought. “I never really thought too. He’s just so prickly ya know? So I assumed.” Flynn wanted to say more but the girl at his side stopped him from continuing.   
“Ya assumed it was ya first wrongdoing. You and the spymaster May be good friends and even better friends in bed but you don’t know anything about him if you go about assuming everything.” she stated firmly. 

The ex pirates eyes widened slightly at her truthfulness. Him and Shaw had gotten pretty close the last few months. They had started off on the wrong foot, but it got better as time went on. They’d go drinking, Flynn would drag the other man out shopping, they'd even be assigned out on missions together, and so on. Somewhere along all that a true friendship had been born.  
Yet here he was not truly knowing much about the spymaster besides select details he’d been given or noticed.  
Taelia was right, he couldn’t just assume everything, he’d not want Shaw to assume things about himself. 

“Oh fuck, I did mess up huh?” Flynn asked sheepishly.  
“Aye, that’s assuming business definitely isn’t helping your case here, I’m not entirely through with you yet though. How do I say this?” She stopped momentarily to maul her words over. The long haired man sipped at his still hot coffee awaiting her next criticism.  
“Have you ever thought that perhaps the spymaster has feelings for you, more than just a toss in the sheets?” Blunt and to the point.

The captain had not been expecting anything near what she had said, his eyes widening, choking and spitting out his last sip of coffee.  
“What the hell Tal?? What are you on about something so crazy like that?”   
Taelia shrugged, handing him a few cloth towels to clean himself up.  
“I don’t think it’s too crazy from what you’ve said.”   
The brunette started to speak but stopped himself, then continued again.  
“Why hasn’t he said anything then? He’s not given me any hint to that tal.”

Taelia raised her eyebrow. “Have you given him any reason to tell you?” She stated bluntly. Ever the one to knock sense into the brunette when he needed it the most.   
“I… I suppose I didn’t, did i? I still… I dunno tal I can’t see Matty falling for someone like me ya know? That just seems fake. I don’t think I trust your words on this”   
The dark haired girl chuckled, patting Flynn on the arm. “Oh hunny, You’ve got a lot to learn, but sure what do I know. Maybe you should straight up talk to the spy yourself?” She asked with a smirk.

Flynn groaned falling back into the couch.   
“I’m gonna go for a walk Tal, thanks for listening.”   
“Always Sweetheart.” She smiled at her friend brightly. 

After the man had left the dark haired girl shook her head and chuckled.   
“They’re both idiots.” She muttered to herself.  
———  
Flynn wandered down the street near the harbor. His feet absentmindedly taking him to where Shaw would be.  
The thoughts in his head playing over what Taelia said.   
What would he do if Shaw did have feelings for him?  
He wasn’t even sure about what he felt for Shaw, it was definitely something.

Biting his lip and tuggin the long coat closer around his body, Flynn circled the large haul of the redemption. The brunette took a chance, glancing up to see if the redhead was there.

Immediately the two men locked eyes, as if by fate.   
Moments passed as they held the locked gaze before Shaw seemingly closed off once more, turning himself back into the closed off part of the ship.

Flynns heart beat rapidly a few times before slowing down leaving a weird sensation in its wake


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaw confesses in frustration to the idiot Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO (I have nothing to put here so...)

Chapter 6

A few days pass with no interaction between the two men.   
Both of their schedules battling against one another. The men felt the loss of the others' company, even with the mixed feelings they both were beginning to harbor.   
——  
Flynn carried on his usual routine, he kept his eyes open for the red head, but seemingly after their caught gaze the other day the spy had disappeared. Probably a mission somewhere reclusive. The ex pirate had surmised.

Taelia continued to jab at him to look for and talk to the redhead, but how do you find a spy that obviously doesn't want to be found?

The brunette sat heavily on the edge of the doc, looking out over the vast ocean water as boats sailed in and out. Carrying various oddities from passengers to cargo.   
It was noontime, therefore the sky above had taken a dark grey tint, the clouds looking almost water colored as they painted the sky. 

So lost in his minds swirling thoughts the captain didn’t hear the heavy foot fall from behind him. Startling the man ever so slightly when a voice spoke out in his direction.

“Got something on the mind, Captain Fairwind?” Shaw asked, standing an arm's length away from the brunette. His arms were crossed, dressed in the usual armor he dawned. He smiled lightly at the captain but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Any, been wondering where my favorite spymaster was, truthfully.” The brunette moved to a standing position, moving to stand in front of the spy.   
“I was on a mission.” Shaw answered plainly.   
Flynn chuckled. “Figured that much.” He smiled down at the shorter man who only nodded in return. The red heads attention locked on the waters Flynn had been watching moments ago.

They stood in silence for a while, allowing each other the comfort of just being in one another’s presence.   
Carefully, the brunette placed his arm around the other man's waist, his hand holding onto the spy’s side to gently pull him in.  
Shaw tensend at the touch, but didn’t bat the man off or stop him, allowing himself to be pulled into the Ex pirates' side.

Allowing himself the comfort of the others touch before he broke it all off with the brunette. That’s why he came over. 

“Matty, I wanted to apologize for the way I’ve been acting.” Before the spymaster could get out his protest of the conversation, or say anything he had wanted too Flynn already had a hand up.   
“No, I need to say this. I’m sorry for being an ass. I’ve been making a lot of assumptions about us and you. I’ll be better regarding you and I from now on Mathias.”

The redhead looked up at the brunette, a look of confusion spreading over his face.  
Stepping to the side, he detangles himself from the other man.   
“What exactly are you talking about, Flynn?”  
The captain flushed slightly, bringing a hand up behind his head to scratch at his neck.  
“Well uh, I always assumed you wouldn’t want me sticking around after our nights, but I spoke with Taelia and she made me realize we never actually talked about that.” He couldn’t meet Shaw’s eyes in his embarrassment. 

“Flynn it’s fine, it’s in the past.” Shaw spoke shortly, body going tense from the mention of the girl.   
Flynns sincerity and embarrassment tugged at the spy’s heartstrings. He really was a kind man, just very oblivious. 

The captain's eyes lit up and a smile spread over his entire face, before it took on a more sultry look.  
“Aye well, since that’s all cleared up, how’s about you and I head to bed, make up for lost time?” The brunette asked with a smirk, his hand coming to cup the spy’s chin.

To his surprise however, Shaw slapped his hand away.   
“No.” Was all he said, eyes piercing the taller man in his tracks.   
“As I said, it is in the past.” 

“But Wait.... what? Why?” Confusion Evident Flynn sputtered for the right words, giving up in the end, to stare at the other man. 

“I have my reasons Fairwind, our relationship will be strictly professional from here on. That is actually what I came here to tell you. Now have a goodnight, Captain.” The spy began to turn away, but was stopped by a strong grip on his arm.  
Shaw looked at the hand momentarily before tugging his arm forward, Flynn’s grip remained strong.  
“Let. Go.” The spy spoke firmly.

“No, Mathias wait, You and I had something. You can’t just run off like that for no reason. So what’s got you all up in a twist?”  
The redhead laughed ruefully at the taller mans statement,   
“Had something? Had something? No Flynn, we had sex, that’s it. Nothing else. I’m done being another notch in your belt.”

Flynns eyes flashed with a hint of pain before he spoke once more.  
“You are more to me than just a notch in my belt, Mathias! What’s gotten into you? Why are you acting like this?” 

The annoyance in Shaw’s chest grew, exploding in one statement. “I’m in love with you, you absolute buffoon.” Shaw yelled in frustration, stunning the taller man into complete silence. His eyes widening cartoonishly, grip on the spymasters loosening to allow the spy to slip out easily.

“Seeing you, seeing you with others, is getting more painful then I care to admit, I’m done. It’s over. Please respect that. I’m sure you can find another bedmate easily.”  
The spy ground his teeth together in an attempt to keep himself from speaking anything else.   
A few frustrated tears leaking from his eyes, quickly shaw turned on his heels to walk as far away from the ex pirate as possible. 

Distantly he heard a yelled, “Shaw, Wait!”  
It fell on deaf ears, however as the spy disappeared into the crowd and far away from the captain. 

Flynn ran to catch the other man, but lost track of him almost immediately when he entered the crowd of people on the dock.  
His shoulders sagged in defeat, Looking out into the crowd Flynn frowned as he thought over their conversation.

Mathias… was in love… with him?   
...Love?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flynn returns to Tal for much needed advice.  
> He makes a major realization in how he feels for the spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last chapter for this story, unless I come up with something else.

Chapter 7

The very next day Flynn returned to Taelia’s apartment, hoping for advice.  
Once again she allowed him in and gave him coffee. 

“What’s wrong this time Flynn?” She asked carefully as she sipped her coffee.  
The captain groaned and fell back into the couch, his arm moving to lay across his eyes.   
“You were right.”   
The girl tilted her head in confusion. “Oi, I’m right about a lot of things, what in particular are you-“

“Shaw told me he loves me… I went to apologize for being an arse and it went down hill. I made him mad and he yelled out that confession then disappeared. I tried to follow him but I'm not fast enough.”

Taelia sat in shock for a moment, she had been sure this thing between the two would go on longer than this. She had expected she’d have to get more so involved to bring the two idiots together. 

“Well, how does that make you feel? Shaw liking you?” She asked carefully.   
The ex pirate groaned again. “I don’t know, I… I never really saw myself settling down ya know? Never really had someone want anything from me more than a night of fun. But…”

“But what?” She urged.

“I dunno my thoughts are all a flutter, I’m not thinking straight.”   
The black haired girl sighed, moving to sit beside her friend, gently rubbing his arms.  
“You can talk to me Flynn, let me help ya. You don’t wanna lose Shaw, that’s it right?”  
The brunette nodded, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

“You like when you’re together, you like his voice, you enjoy the sex but that’s not the best part of being with Shaw, is it? You enjoy everything else more. You miss him when he’s not around and you’re scared because now you know he feels something for you and you don’t know if he’ll stay once he really gets to know you.” She started out plainly. “Am I correct?”

Flynn stared at his friend in shock for a moment before snapping out of it. “You’re… too good at this Tal. It’s kinda scary.”   
“What are friends for if not to help out and be a therapist on occasion?” She joked.

The brunette gave her a small smile before he lost it again. “I still don't know how I feel for him, I mean, everything you said was right in the nose. But-”

“How would you feel if he were to start dating someone else?”   
The question felt so out of place, so obscure, but it filled Flynn with hurt and anger.  
Why would Mathias find someone else when he had him?  
That last string of thought brought on a realization for the captain.  
Wide eyed he looked at Taelia.  
“I… think I might love him back.”   
The girl laughed at his shock. “Congratulations on your realization, now go tell him instead of me.” 

Quickly standing Flynn kissed Taelia on the cheek before rushing out the door. 

“What a fool.” Taelia smiled, picking up her friend's coat that he had left in his hurry  
———  
Running from Taelia’s apartment to the redemption proved to be more effort then the brunette had originally anticipated but he made it.   
Ignoring the protests of soldiers, he walked up the plank and over to Genn who was talking with a champion.

“Where is Mathias?” He asked, ignoring the fact that the worgen had been in conversation.   
Genn turned to the younger man with a look of true annoyance, but answered nonetheless.  
“He’s boarding a ship back to Stormwind, he had said something about personal matters but nothing more, now if you’ll excuse me-“   
“Oh for the love of.” The pirate threw his hands in the air before looking back at the slightly startled King. “Thank you.”

Flynn then bolted down the plank and across the city to the docks.  
The next ship to Stormwind was set to sail soon, he didn’t know how soon, but he knew if he didn’t book it he wouldn’t catch the spy and possibly lose his chance all together.

He had to make it in time. Shaw was a master of stealth and the brunette knew if he wanted too the spy would avoid him forever.   
——   
Making it to the dockkkksFlynn could see Shaw just about to board the ship.  
Summing all the strength he had left, the captain ran down the wood he yelled out Shaw’s name when he was a few feet away.

The spy stopped short of stepping onto the ship. His body visibly tensing, slowly he turned to look at the man running up to him.  
Flynn slowed his pace when he saw Shaw stop.   
Coming to a full stop in front of the spy, he leaned over placing his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath from all the running. Sweat clinger to his entire body and his chest felt tight.   
The brunette was definitely in fit shape, but not use to running that intensely that long.

“What is it, Fairwind? I need to get on that boat, so make it fast.” Shaw gestured to the ship behind him.  
Flynn stood up at the mention of the ship.  
“Don’t get on that boat.” 

“Excuse me?” Shaw questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
“You’re going home to avoid me and when you come back you’ll make it your mission to avoid me. We need to talk but I don’t think the docks are the best place so can we please go sit down somewhere?” Flynn urged, his face kind but pleading. 

“If I want to avoid you it is my business to do so, and if you wish to talk about the incident from last night, It did not happen. Now I will be leaving.” Turning, the redhead made to get on the ship but was pulled backwards by a grong grip on his arm.   
“Let go.” He seethed at the ex pirate.  
“No Mathias, you are not running this time.” He stopped for a moment before turning the spy around and placing his hands on the shorter man's shoulders. 

“I want you to listen, and listen good, okay?” Flynn asked urgently.  
The spy said nothing in return but did not try to leave.

“I’m an idiot.” He started.   
Mathias couldn’t stop the smirk and nod reaction to the ex pirate’s statement.   
“Sure sure, take amusement in that. It’s the only time you’ll hear me admit it. That aside, I’m an idiot for one specific reason. You see, there’s this man I met, we’ve been sleeping together off and on but I didn’t realize how much I cared for him, until I almost lost him.” 

Shaw’s expression went through a few emotions before settling on concealed apprehension. “What are you saying?”

Flynn laughed, leaning into the spy, face stopping inches from the man's face.   
“In the words of that same man, I’m in love with you, you absolute buffoon.”  
Finishing his statement by capturing the spy’s lips in a deep kiss full of emotion.  
Shaw tensed at first but quickly reciprocated.

When the two parted the redhead couldn’t look the captain in the eye, causing the taller man to grow concerned.  
“I don’t get happy endings, Flynn.”

The brunette cupped, Mathias’s face and gently forced him to make eye contact.  
“Now you do, Love. Now you do.” 

Flynn leaned in to kiss the spymaster once more.   
Behind them the ship to Stormwind left the dock, sailing off to its destination.  
The breeze blew around the two men, but neither cared, too lost in the other’s presence.

——  
Once the spy realized he had missed the boat due to Flynn’s antics, he’d been rightly put off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathias pushed Flynn into the water and walked back to his apartment, leaving his new boyfriend to fend for himself.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos.


End file.
